Hitman
by Anonymous191
Summary: Holly takes a bullet for Gail. On the brink of death emotions run high and both woman are forced to confront their feelings for each other. With a killer on the loose who has an eye for Gail and now Holly for ruining his plans anything can happen and no one can be trusted. Mostly AU.


**Hey guys. I'm fairly new here and this will be my first Rookie blue fic. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**-J**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It all happened so fast. One second she was examining the victim's remains and the next she hears rustling in the tree line behind her. It was faint and any other day she would have just overlooked it as an animal. But no matter how much she tried to dismiss it she couldn't. No one else had heard anything but she knew that something was terribly wrong. Turning around scanned the tree line for the source of the noise. It wasn't until the sun broke through a patch of clouds that she saw the shimmering light; her eyes fixing on the object. She only saw the barrel of the gun peeking out from behind the large oak tree twenty feet away from her and her heart stopped. Everything stopped. Her gaze followed the trajectory of the gun and fell on Gail who was talking to Sam about possible causes of death and logical motives.

"_No"_

Everything after seemed to happen in slow motion. Jumping up instantly she ran over and threw herself on top of Gail just as the shot echoed through the air. When the dust cleared she felt nothing. Nothing except the impact of hitting the ground on top of Gail. From the corner of her eye she saw Sam draw his gun instantly, as did the other officers on the scene, and take off after the guy who had made the shot.

It wasn't until she heard Gail speak that everything came into perspective.

"Holly?" She started her voice trembling a bit, "Holly are you okay?"

She could hear the uncertainty. The fear.

She felt it then. The pain that teared through her body that felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. She cringed and let out a soft cry.

Gail immediately rolling her off of her being as gentle as she possible could fearing hurting the dark haired girl anymore.

Starring at the sky she felt the warm liquid rolling down her side causing her clothes to stick to her body. The metallic scent filled the air around her. She felt like she was suffocating and she didn't understand why. Though she knew deep down she didn't want accept it. She had been shot.

"I need a medic! Now!" Screamed Gail pulling her out of her deep thoughts.  
Looking over at the beautiful blonde beside her she felt warm. Tears lingered in her eyes threatening to fall at any second.

"Peck I've got you covered!" shouted Cruz with her gun draw scanning the tree line for the perp. Holly knew he was long gone by now.

"Holly don't you worry okay. The medic is coming. You are going to be okay but I need you to fight okay. You gotta fight and stay awake." she instructed as she applied pressure to the wound in an attempt to try and stop the bleeding.

She looked so beautiful. She always looked beautiful. Holly wanted to tell her everything. Everything that she had been feeling since she had worked up the courage to kiss her in the coat room that night.

Holly opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She couldn't muster up the courage to tell Gail everything that she had been feeling for the months that she and the blonde had become close friends. About the feelings that she had tried to hide for Gail's' and their friendships' sake. The feelings that she swore she would never speak of as long as she lived. She didn't want Gail to run from her; especially now that she was on the brink of death. But wasn't that all the more reason to do so? The fact that she might never see Gail again.

"No Holly save your strength okay. Ima need you stick with me okay."

Her eyes were getting heavy and Gail's voice was getting farther and farther away.

"HOLLY!" Gail yelled as the Medics were suddenly beside her after what seemed like hours but were only mere minutes. They pulled her away, Gail's hand slipping away from her own. _When did that get there? _

The paramedics began to work on her. Began to try and save her life. Her gaze stayed steady on the blonde whose hand was clasped over her mouth and tears streamed down her face. She looked broken. Something that Holly had never seen before in Gail.

She wanted more than nothing to hold her but she could barely hold onto consciousness.

Reality was fading away. She felt warm.

And Suddenly. Everything went dark.

* * *

**So thanks for reading guys. Future chapters will be much lengthier than this. Next chapter will be all Gail's P.O.V **


End file.
